How I fell in love with her
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: Story about how Charlie Beckendorf fell inlove with Silena Beauregard. Reviews please!
1. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Credits to the very successful-**Rick Riordan.**

I hope you like it! Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

** HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a Friday morning at camp. Well, everything's the same. The Ares Cabin are picking on almost everybody, the Apollo cabin's shooting arrows, the Demeter Cabin's watering the flowers, the satyrs are playing tag with some of the wood nymphs, and here I am, sitting outside of my cabin, making a shield out of a piece of metal I found last night while I was exploring the woods.

By the way, I'm Charlie Beckendorf. I am the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. I usually do this when I am bored, making something out of scratch. I guess maybe it's normal for a Hephaestus kid, unlike those silly Aphrodite girls who would never want to break their nails. They should know that hearts are like nails, you shouldn't break them.

Speaking of Aphrodite girls, I saw Silena Beauregard running towards me. I really hate the fact that Aphrodite girls look gorgeous, even if they feel nasty or gets all sweaty. She's wearing an over-sized Half-blood shirt and super short shorts, which looks really great on her. She is really pretty, I mean-I….I…..see how Aphrodite girls hypnotize you? They are cunning, just like their mother. Word of advice: Don't ever fall for their trick. If you only knew about what their mother's doing to my father.

"Charlie!" She was running like she was being chased or on a hurry, which was kind of funny.

Wait. Whoa…did she just call me Charlie?

"It's Beckendorf"

"Oh…right. Sorry Char-I mean Beckendorf. Sorry"

"So…what brings you here Silena?"

"Oh! Uhm, yeah. Chiron's calling you, meeting at the big house, now"

"Ok."

I took my stuff, got inside my cabin and tidied it all up. I heard Silena saying "Charlie's so slow". Then when I got out and she was no longer there (which is a good thing).

I wonder why Chiron's called for a meeting. I think he wants us to go for a quest or something. If whatever that quest is, I am sure he wouldn't give the quest to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Big House Meeting

**CHAPTER 2**

As soon as I got in, the meeting started. All of the head counselors were there, Annabeth for Athena, Michael for Apollo, Clarisse for Ares, Kate for Demeter, I guess you know them all. Chiron was studying our faces, like he was trying to decide who he was going to choose to lead the quest.

"Ok! So I guess everyone's complete. We may start then"

I guess the other campers are also confused as I am. Why would Chiron call for a quest? I mean why now? I think this is something really important.

"So, we have this problem. A very small problem that we shouldn't be handling but we should in order to maintain peace within the Olympians." Chiron stopped and looked at our confused looks. "Well, you see, Hephaestus made this…axe"

"So?" Clarisse rolled her eyes at the thought of the axe.

"Actually" Chiron continued "It's not an ordinary axe. Hephaestus has been making it for months and it's actually a device that could track down Aphrodite and Ares, and it could make Ares very weak"

I glanced at Clarisse who was now looking very furious, and I also saw Silena Beauregard looking very worried.

"How did you know that, Chiron?" I asked

"From a friend of a friend. Anyway, We have to convince Hephaestus to give us the axe."

"Why would we have to get hold of the axe? I mean we could convince him to destroy it" Percy, son of Poseidon asked.

"Because it's not easy to destroy Percy. You know Hephaestus' inventions. It could only deactivate when it is not being used. Not using it is the only way to disperse it. If he succeeds, this may cause war between them. And we know the Olympians loves taking on sides"

Yeah it's true….really true.

"I want to lead!" Clarisse said "Then I'll kick his metal butt so he would understand that he can never do that to the God of War"

"Hey!" I stood up and defended my father

"Oh Beckendorf. Just accept the fact"

I wanted to scream at Clarisse and tell her that she can never insult my father.

"Actually" Chiron had cut our argument "I think Beckendorf should lead the quest"

"What!" Clarisse said and stomped her feet

"Yes, Beckendorf. He's a son of Hephaestus. You'll never know, maybe he would listen. Do you accept it Beckendorf?"

He looked at me like he was expecting me to say yes. "Yes Chiron, I accept'"

"Ok then, it's time"

I know what he means. It's time for me to visit the Oracle.


	4. Chapter 3: I get my prophecy

**CHAPTER 3**

I never liked the Oracle's place.

It's very messy.

It's really small

The oracle terrifying.

Still, I was there for my quest. So I asked for it.

"Oh oracle, I need my quest". I looked at the mummified body that was sitting on a tall stool.

Suddenly, green mist came from her eyes and she began to talk.

_You will go to New York to win the prize,_

Ok! So it's New York for us

_You shall need the help of a child of the wise,_

Annabeth. Definitely Annabeth.

_A child of Love will change it all,_

What! So I need to bring Silena?

_And it may cause your heart to fall,_

This line is weird. Am I going to get a heart attack?

_A parent will be surprised,_

I'm listening.

_And in the end has to compromise._

Parent? Hephaestus?

Then the mist was gone and she returned back to her normal self. Which left me alone at the attic again.

Whoa! Did the prophecy say a child of a wise and a child of love? It's cool to bring one from the Athena Cabin, they are very good at fighting and they are strategists. But a child of Aphrodite? Come on! It would probably make my father mad. Aphrodite girls are weaklings. They would run before the monsters come and cry whenever they get a small bruise. The prophecy has got to be kidding me.

I don't know, and I don't like it too. But I have to get downstairs. Maybe Chiron knows what to do.

And with that thought, I storm out of the attic and straight to the meeting place.


	5. Chapter 4: I meet my 'QUEST MATES'

**CHAPTER 4**

When I got back, I saw everyone looking at me with faces like "Oh pick me Beckendorf!" and stuff like that. I was thinking about Percy and Michael, but then I remembered the prophecy saying I should bring a Child of Athena and a Child of Aphrodite. Which means I should bring Annabeth and Silena. Annabeth's ok, but Silena? Oh Gods!

"So Beckendorf, who do you choose?" Chiron asked

I felt all of the eyes staring at me.

"Actually, the prophecy says I should bring Annabeth and Silena"

"Really?" Silena's face brightened up.

"What is the prophecy, Beckendorf" Chiron asked with a bit of curiosity on his face.

"It goes like this"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what the Oracle said.

"_You will go to New York to win the prize,_

_You shall need the help of a child of the wise,_

_A child of Love will change it all,_

_And it may cause your heart to fall,_

_A parent will be surprised,_

_And in the end has to compromise."_

"I guess we are settled then" Chiron said "You will leave at 5 o'clock in the morning" he paused "Have a good night sleep, Beckendorf, Annabeth and Silena, I'll see you in the morning. Meeting adjourned campers"

I was about to leave when Chiron called me.

"Beckendorf, he looked out to see if there was any spying camper. "About

The line with the it may cause your heart to fall, I guess you understand what it means"

I'll fall in love with Silena? No way! 

"Maybe not, Chiron. I don't know. The prophecy may have different meanings, I mean, no one knows. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Chiron."

"I'll have you sent to New York first thing in the morning. Goodbye, Charles Beckendorf.

I turned and left the room. I really don't know about the prophecy, but I am sure it doesn't involve any falling in love here. It just doesn't.


	6. Chapter 5: We leave for New York

**CHAPTER 5**

It was 4:00 am and I was ready to go on a quest. I got one hour left before we leave Camp Half-Blood. I am really excited, but I don't know about my companions. Annabeth's a great fighter, and a great strategist. I trust her. She's one of the best fighters in camp. But Silena, I am not sure about her. She's a typical Aphrodite kid. She'd rather break her diet than mess up her hair during a fight. I know I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but Aphrodite girls are all the same. I don't know why father's in love with her.

Usually, we assemble 30 minutes before the call time. When I got there, Silena was already there (weird, because I thought she was going to be late) and she only brought one bag-a back pack actually, which was unusual for me. I was expecting her to bring 3 suitcases. It's a good thing she decided to bring less.

Silena was wearing an over-sized pink (slightly see through) shirt, black jeans, and a pink pair of converse shoes with a really upstaging lace. It was weird seeing her in pants. I usually see her in shirts and shorts. She waved at me when she saw me.

"Hi Charlie!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey". I said, not minding the fact that she called me Charlie.

A few seconds after, Annabeth arrived with a back pack and her Yankees cap tugged inside her jacket.

"Hi Annabeth" Silena said.

"Hi! Guess were complete then" I said. It was rude to not say anything.

"Hi guys! So what's the plan, Beckendorf? Got a clue where your dad is?" Annabeth asked

"Well I know this hotel-The Plaza Hotel. He usually goes there every time he's in New York. I saw him a lot of times there. He seems busy, carrying a lot of things. I feel he's there"

"So it's settled then. Plaza Hotel."

"But we have one problem" I said "The Plaza Hotel's expensive. Camp can only lend us fifty dollars each. And a night there costs at least 20 per person. The food's not free too. And we still have to pay for food and transportation. Unless we want to starve or walk, I guess."

"Don't worry" Silena said looking up from her phone. She seemed to have texted somebody. "I have credit cards. We can pay for it"

"But it will take you one week of your allowance" Annabeth said.

"3 weeks, actually. But it's ok. The quest is more important."

Just then, Chiron came and called us.

"Ok campers. Ready Beckendorf?" Chiron asked

"We are Chiron"

And with that, we stepped into the strawberry van that will take us to the nearest bus stop to New York.

It was really nice of Silena to use her credit cards. But something tells me it'll need more than credit cards to win this quest.


	7. Chapter 6: Lost in the streets

**CHAPTER 6**

Me, Annabeth and Silena was dropped by at the nearest bus station going to New York. We were able to catch the first trip. We took a three-seat. I was nearest to the aisle, Annabeth sat on the window side, Silena on the middle.

Honestly, I find Silena very attractive. Maybe I have a very slight crush on her, but I guess all the boys at Camp Half Blood does . She's actually the prettiest Aphrodite kid at camp (no wonder she is Aphrodite's favorite). But aside from the fact that she's beautiful, I don't like her. She's like her mom (if I said this aloud, Aphrodite would kill me). She's flirty, cunning, mean, self-centered, vain, and, well, weak.

Annabeth was reading a book and Silena was listening to her I-pod. I was looking around and I was trying to find out if monsters were there. Then, Silena took out a bottle of perfume from her bag and sprayed it to herself, to Annabeth, and surprisingly, to me. The weird thing is, Annabeth didn't seem to react (I thought she hated girly perfumes).

"Hey" I said, furiously.

"It's Chanel Charlie" She answered back.

"So?"

"Actually" Annabeth said looking up from her book "Monsters can't detect Half-Bloods that are wearing designer perfumes. The scent is so common in New York that we are barely noticed"

"Oh. Maybe that's why Aphrodite kids are seldom being attacked by monsters"

Silena just rolled her eyes and attached her earphones to her ears. Annabeth continued reading her book, and I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, Silena and Annabeth were asleep too. I looked at my watch, and 3 hours have passed since we were on the trip. I asked the driver what station we were, turns out there were only two more bus stops until we reached New York, New York.

I woke Annabeth and Silena and we were about to leave the bus when two Empousai got into the bus and was looking for someone. Immediately, Annabeth wore her Yankees cap and I felt her getting out of her seat (I guess because the empousai knows her). Annabeth pinched me, like it was a signal to leave, NOW. Fortunately, we were able to leave the bus safely and got a cab.

Wow! I realized it's been almost a year since I last visited New York. There were new buildings, new stores, new roads, new statues—I can't believe New York can change that much. I saw Silena looking at every store we passed by, but she wasn't able to concentrate on admiring it because Annabeth was telling Silena about the different statues we came across.

Earlier, Annabeth insisted to take a short cut because she said we would be able to save time. Unfortunately, the cab lost gas, and we were at the middle of an abandon road (Thank you very much, Annabeth).

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" Annabeth said, she looked really stressed, so I forgave her anyway.

"It's ok" I said

"No it's not!" Silena said, she looked totally angry.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help with the use of my brains and not my credit cards"

"At least MY credit cards helped"

"It did not!"

"It totally did Annabeth"

"Stop it you two! We'll accomplish nothing if we keep on blaming each other" I said. I was really getting irritated with all this fighting.

"Sorry, Beckendorf, Silena. I didn't mean to"

"I guess Beckendorf is right. Sorry." Silena said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"It's cool guys. Let's just try and find a way."

I wanted to fix the car. But instead, we decided to get out and find another way. Silena paid the driver.

"Got a plan Leader?" Silena asked.

"I guess let's start with walking" I answered back. I hated the way she said "leader".

"What way?" Annabeth asked

"Duh Annabeth, forward. See any other roads or path ways?"

"I didn't ask you Silena. I was asking Charlie"

"Guys—I mean Girls! Stop it! Let's just keep on moving, ok? Less fight, more thinking? Is it clear?" I sounded like a father scolding his children.

"Yeah, Whatever" They both said.

"Ok. So I actually recognize this path way. I've been here once, but it was a long time ago. I know a house near here. I've never been inside the house, but maybe it can help us"

"Then what are we waiting for Charlie?" Silena looked very angry. She can be very intimidating when mad, but when in a good mood, she's the type of girl a man would dream of. I really can't read her.

"Maybe were just waiting for you to stop your tantrums, Silena"

"Annabeth shut up!"

"We don't do diva time here. Were on a quest"

"GIRLS" I said, and I was really mad. "Cut it out! Enough with all this fighting! Let's just go"

Silena just rolled her eyes and glared at Annabeth. Annabeth wanted to do the same, but she glanced at me and I gave her my DON'T-EVEN-THINK-ABOUT-IT look. She rolled her eyes (to me) and we started walking.

I swear. If I ever hear these two fighting again, I'm sure I'm gonna burst.


	8. Chapter 7: Watch and Learn

**CHAPTER 7**

So, for the past 4 hours, we did nothing but walk. We didn't even talk. The road only had one path, and it seemed forever. We only saw nothing but trees. I tried to talk, but nobody seemed to listen. I think they are still angry with each other, but they really had to talk. The silence makes me crazy.

"So girls…It's really quiet, isn't it?" I finally said

Still, nobody talked. Silena was still listening to her ipod and Annabeth was just mad.

"Hey! I just told you guys to stop fighting but I didn't tell anyone to ignore one another"

"Maybe you're right Charlie, sorry Annabeth." Silena said. But Annabeth just kept on walking.

"Annabeth!" I said

"Now why would I have to apologize? It was her fault. Not mine!"

"Hey. You were the one who lead us here in the first place"

"At least I did something!"

"HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FINISH ANYTHING IF WE FIGHT"

"Say that to Annabeth. We shouldn't bring our own personal issues to this quest. I'm sure she's mad at me because Percy asked me to be his date to the dance instead of HER."

"I'm not-" Annabeth just kept quiet and continued walking.

"Girls please!" I said. "You're right." Annabeth answered. "Come on, I'm sure we could find something relevant"

"Guys" Silena said. But nobody turned back "GUYS!"

Silena pointed to a guy who was talking to somebody on the phone. "So?" Annabeth said. "Like he would agree to let us borrow his car"

"Watch and learn guys. Watch and learn" The way Silena said 'watch and learn' was very disturbing. She immediately approached the guy on the phone and she started talking.

"Hi!" She said.


End file.
